Peace and War on the Planet Earth
by Hana2328
Summary: A new gem comes to Earth. What is her purpose? The Crystal Gems say she's dangerous but Steven and Connie are convinced otherwise. OC and all the crystal gems plus others. M for language, possible smut later and mature themes and content. Please Read and Review!
1. Mission Alpha

The characters in this fanfiction are not mine. All of them belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network with the exception of Onyx. She was made from my head. Thank you for the reads and reviews! 3

* * *

I remember being born, or breaking my way out. I was sure that I was the only one, until I saw many more holes like mine. They were all similar, or they were supposed to be. Some weren't though, but I didn't see any others around like me. I remember looking down at my hands and them being black. My skin was darker than anything I had ever seen, even inside my hole. I blinked slowly and looked around, the series of holes was massive. They stretched up and up into the sky until I couldn't see the end of them. I then remember rumbling, terrible, terrible rumbling and then a machine. A white machine with designs and legs that made it move. I remember looking down to see if I had legs and twitching my face when I found I did. My fingers ran over my face. They traced both of my eyes, my nose and my mouth. It was then this machine stopped in front of me and a woman clad purely in a color completely opposite of my own emerged. She was beautiful. I moved forward, shakily at first, but then finding my legs getting used to moving when I told them to. The woman smiled at me and then looked up at the machine. A far, far larger woman stepped out. She was wearing white too. Was everyone other than me that pure color? Was I just wrong? The smaller woman than spoke to me.

"You're late, but that's alright, we will assign you a job anyways. You are Facet-6P4N Cut-2DI." The woman looked up expecting me to answer. When I didn't, her face changed. "Your an Onyx!? We haven't had one of those since-" The woman's voice was cut off by the larger woman taking one giant step forward.

"You are very lucky Onyx. I have the perfect mission in store for you" I blinked once again at the large woman and then at the smaller one. After that, my memory fades a bit.

Another thing I remember is training, sweating, burning training. I was trained to be quick, mischievous and deadly silent. That's what I was after all, a killer. I was born a killer and trained to be a killer. They had me do session after session with almost no breaks. They wanted to strain me, see what my limits were, but I showed them I was damn near limitless. One day though however, when I went to report to training I was assigned a mission. There was a rogue gem on the loose. I was to track her down and shatter her. I complied without question, it was what my diamond had told me to do, and I did everything without question.

I walked briskly out of my diamonds throne room and immediately out the door. Spheres and cones flew around the skies, buildings were huge and looming and I knew it all. I pulled out a small computer device and opened the file that had been sent to it. A lowly ruby had defied an order. I looked up from my computer and blinked slowly. Somehow I just knew where she was hiding. My memory blurs there as well...

Unfortunately where my memory is the clearest was me dragging the kicking and screaming ruby into White Diamonds tower. I remember how my diamond smiled at me and how she boasted about my skills. I threw the ruby to the floor in front of me, I showed no emotion. I thought that I emerged without any, it was for the better anyways. My diamond liked complete obedience and without any emotion I would never let her down. I didn't listen when my diamond talked. She asked the ruby question after question and listened to her sobbing answers. And then I heard it.

"I've heard enough. Onyx, please make sure this Ruby does not say no to me again." White Diamond stood from her glowing throne. I walked across the room with purpose to the sobbing Ruby who just looked up at me with pleading and despair in her eyes.

With one quick fluid movement my left hand reached my lower back, to where my rigid, ovular gem was and took out my weapon. A large handle that spanned my own body with a semi-circular hook on the edge. I gripped it with my right hand and slammed the point down into the ruby's shoulder, right where her gem was. The crack was audible all around the room. I saw my diamond smile as the smoke from her form cleared and small shattered pieces of the once ruby were now scattered on the floor. The pearl winced but got up and clapped for someone to come in and clean her up. My diamond turned to face me once more.

"You have become my favorite Onyx. I think I may have another job for you. This time you're going off world."

Over the next couple of days I was briefed on a mission solely known as "Alpha". It required me to go to earth, find any gems, homeworld or rebel and either eliminate or extract them based on the intelligence I was to collect. I was to go with one of Yellow Diamonds Rubies, one of the best pilots out there. She was going to drop me off and then I was to commence my mission on my own. Rendezvous would be simple, contact White Diamond when I was ready to extract and let them know my number of survivors. It seemed simple in the least, except my Diamond mentioned something most displeasing.

"Unfortunately Rebels are preoccupying this Earth. They have found and converted a Peridot and a Lapis to their cause. A highly ranked Jasper has also gone missing but the reports show she has not been converted, just simply gone." I stared hard at the noble leader in front of me. For the first time since my spawning I felt something I had never felt before. It was an uneasiness, my palms grew cold and a hard lump formed in my throat. I had no doubt about my fighting prowess and agility, but these crystal gems seemed to be more tenacious then previously thought. I would have to put up every shield imaginable. I quietly bowed to my diamond.

"I will be ever cautious and bring you the shattered remains of the rebels to feed the cluster your illustriousness". I stood folding my arms to show her my loyalty. She bent down and offered her hand to me. I graciously stepped on. No other gem that I knew of other than her pearl were graced to enter her majestic hands. My own body was such a stark contrast to hers. I looked up with a small smile on my face. Her hardened leader one faltered at my own.

"You are such a good Onyx. You are my favorite. I know you will be successful for me and your fellow gems. Make all of the Diamonds proud, especially me." And for the first time, she bent down, picked me up and planted a kiss on the top of my head before setting me back down on my feet again. My breath shook as I breathed out, my legs almost turned to goo. My diamond had never done that before. I looked up at her with wide, child like eyes. The smile was still on her face.

"Be careful my wondrous Onyx". My resolve steeled like never before and I stood and saluted her.

"YES MY DIAMOND!"

In that moment, I realized I could not fail.


	2. Welcome to Beach City

I made my way towards the docking bay for all of white diamonds troop ships. The doors slid open before me and the only thing that greeted me were empty ships and a singular ruby. I strode over to her with purpose and she did nothing but smile at me. I blinked at her and gave her a small smile in return.

"Ready Facet-6P4N Cut-2DI?" she asked. I nodded in return. I wasn't a gem of many words, mainly because I didn't see the use in them, mainly because my diamond liked me that way. I stepped aboard the tiny ship, ducking as I went in. I sat in one of the chairs and crossed my legs as she sat at the helm and made preparations for take off. She stopped before igniting the engine and turned around in her seat to look at me.

"They're dangerous you know, but stupid. I actually stole this ship back from them. I gained their trust, at least, most of their trust. It'll be easy, just act like you're their friend and you like everything on earth!" She said with a huge smile. My eye twitched. Ever since I emerged I didn't feel any sort of emotions other than the pride of my combat skills and the pride that my diamond favored me above all other gems. I knew what emotions were, I just didn't feel them very often. I looked down at the floor.

"That won't be necessary. I'm to go in, extract and or kill. Those are my mission parameters. Just be ready with the ship when I call in". She looked at me for a second longer than shrugged and turned back to the console to get the ship started. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had never traveled this far before and flying made me very uneasy. I started to meditate. Soon I could feel and hear everything around me, but it was numbed and comfortable. I don't know how long I stayed this way, but whatever the Ruby dragged on about in the pilot seat I'm glad I missed. I remember waking from my trance to see the Ruby glued to the pilot seat. I stood up to stretch my legs, they were stiff and sore from sitting for what seemed like an eternity. The ruby looked at me, the same wide grin still plastered to her face.

"You're awake! You were out for a while, I was telling you about Earth and how weird it was. Did you hear me?" I blinked and nodded slowly. Somehow, her grin seemed to widen. "Perfect! You're going to need all the knowledge you can! Earth is a weird place". She trailed off and she sat forward again. I continued to glance at the back of her head, out of pure fear she'd start talking again.

When she didn't, I stretched my arms and bent down to touch my toes in an attempt to stretch out my rigidity. The next thing I knew, as I was standing back up, the Ruby said something I didn't catch. All at once I was flung to the back wall as we hit warp speed. I winced as I felt my gem hit the wall. It thankfully didn't crack but to say I wasn't a little angry at her was an understatement. I realized that her mumbling was her giving me a warning. She was fine of course, she knew how to pilot through the speed, but I was unfortunately not accustomed to it. I stayed pin to the wall for quite a while until the ship came to an almost screeching halt. I was flung yet again forward but had enough time to throw my hands out in front of me so I could land on my hands and knees. The ruby turned to talk and saw me glaring at her. I guess she took the hint because she turned back around.

"Um...We're here." That was the only thing she said. I stood up and lightly brushed off my uniform. The ruby sat tensed in her seat. I sighed and walked up next to her, she was nervous and I could smell it. I looked out the cockpit and saw the round green and blue planet. It was very different to what Homeworld looked like. We grew closer and closer. Until we were hovering just above some white puffy things.

"What do I need to know about this planet other than the gems here are dangerous?" calmness rang throughout the little ship and the Ruby looked at me.

"There is water everywhere, the humans are now accustomed to Gems on earth, well, at least here". She continued to look forward. "This planet was once protected by Rose Quartz. Her Crystal Gems are still here protecting it. So it's full of unusual life". I nodded taking in everything she said.

"So trust nothing. I do that already". I stood and walked to the door as we made our decent into a forest. I looked back at the Ruby once we landed, she looked down at the floor.

"They know my ship already, this is the safest spot I can take you". The door hissed as it opened and I stepped out ready to greet this new world. I wasn't expecting it to be so...colorful. Everything in White Diamonds palace was white, clean and pure. Here there were huge things that stuck out of the ground and green stuff on the floor as well. As I was surveying everything when the ship hissed behind me and took off back to Homeworld. I had to admit, I hadn't seen anything like this and I didn't think I ever would, but I had a mission to fulfill and I wasn't going anywhere until everything was either on that ship, or dead.

My senses suddenly went into overdrive as the bushes behind me started to rustle. I whipped around all at once grabbing my weapon from my gem and getting into a pouncing position. 4 small humanoid creatures walked out, they all seemed terrified. They looked at each other than mumbled to one another before taking off in 4 different directions. I closed my eyes and listened. The sound of the plants, the breaking of the small wooden sticks, and then footsteps, in grass. My eyes opened and I pounced grabbing one by the shirt. His head was oddly shaped, and he was wearing white and blue clothing with a red piece tied around his neck. I glared at him and took a deep sniff of his scent. I would remember it for later. He was shaking and trying to get out of my grasp. I twirled my scythe until it turned into a singular, smaller scythe and then held it to his throat. He shook with terror and when he tried to move again the blade bit into his flesh. Red liquid ran down his throat as clear liquid ran down his face.

I dropped him and he looked at me.

"Where are the Crystal Gems?" I asked, my voice like the very blade that pierced his flesh. He shook but started mumbling. I couldn't understand him until he started making hand gestures. After he got the hint he ran off. I tracked his footsteps out of the forest and came to the edge of a blinding white grass where water viciously raged against it. There were small humanoid houses and people walking up and down the wooden platform. I carefully stepped onto the grass only to find out it wasn't grass at all. It was course and fine at the same time and warm to the touch. It absorbed the suns heat very well. I backed up into the shadows of the trees and tried to stealth my way to my designated targets.

Steven and the Crystal Gems-

Steven had been running around Beach City all morning. First he had played some games with onion, then he had gone to the Big Donut to see Lars and Sadie, and to also buy some doughnuts. After the eventful dawn with every one he had successfully made his way back to his house when Onion came running up to him, grabbing him and almost making him drop the box of doughnuts.

"Whoa, whoa! Onion, calm down what's wrong?" Onion chattered on and on to Steven who's eyes grew wide. The last thing Onion did was point to the thing wound on his throat. This made Steven drop the doughnuts. "Oh My Gosh! GUYS!" He shouted out as he grabbed onions hand and pulled him into his seaside shack. Garnet and Pearl were on the sofa and Amethyst was on the counter eating a bag of chips when both of the children broke through the door.

"GUYS! We've got a problem!" Pearl and Garnet knew Steven never joked about trouble so they stood, but Amethyst just stayed on the counter.

"What is it dude? Onion fall down or something?" Steven shook his head.

"No! Onion says that he and his friends got attacked in the woods, by another gem!"

"WHAT!?" Pearl sputtered before Garnet came closer.

"What did this gem look like?" She asked Steven calmly. Steven looked at Onion who started to talk again.

"He said she was wearing all black, her skin was a darker shade of gray and..." Steven stopped as Onion stopped.

"Steven?" Both Pearl and Garnet looked at the spooked boy. "What was on her clothes?" Garnet was now staring intensely at Steven while Pearl had one hand to her mouth.

"He said...she had a white Diamond in the middle of her chest..." He looked back up at Garnet and Pearl who both looked terrified. At some point Amethyst had stopped eating and looked at both her companions. They all shared an awkward silence before Garnet spoke again.

"Did she say anything to you Onion? Anything at all?" Garnet was hyper focused on the two boys now, if possible more than before. Onion looked to Steven as he told him about the events in the woods. Steven returned to looking at his family.

"He said...that she grabbed him, and almost slit his throat, but instead threw him to the ground and asked where we were..." Pearl let out a small whimper and Garnet grabbed Onion.

"Did you tell her where we were!?" Garnets voice was cracking and all of them except Onion knew the inner turmoil that was going on with Ruby and Sapphire at the moment. Onion looked around then nodded, plainly defeated.

Garnet stood and backed up. Onion looked around the room then bolted for the door. He wasn't going to stick around their mess.

"What do we do?! This gem seems bad! And if White Diamond actually sent her...then..." His voice lowered as he looked around the room. Pearl looked at Garnet.

"What are we going to do? White Diamond hasn't sent anyone in centuries!"

"Yeah dude, what ARE we going to do?" Amethyst joined the rest of the gems in the middle of the room. Pearl and Amethyst were quickly starting to panic when Garnet spoke up.

"For the good of Beach City we're going away. We're going to stay with Lapis and Peridot for now. Hopefully they might be able to come up with a plan..." They all looked at Garnet, if that's the best she could come up with. She'd never left anything to Lapis or Peridot before. They all turned their gazes from Garnet to each other. They all knew in that moment they were all in trouble.

* * *

Authors Note: So I didn't think I would get the reactions I did with this story, but thank you so much for the favs and whatnot! Please be sure to leave reviews so I can see what you guys think. I encourage constructive criticism.


	3. Hostage

I decided after making my appearance on the so called "beach"and having humans stare at me that I would retreat to the woods. As tempting as interrogation and murder was I would rather have the information I required. I stayed there until sun down and then made my way back to the edge of the tree line to look out over the city. All the humans were slowly dispersing back to their dwellings and I knew soon that I would be able to go out freely. I yet again tested the "sands" and made my way farther this time, to the wood structure that spanned the beach. I walked around and looked at the various dwellings of the people. I passed one with lots of colors and flashing lights. It was too loud and obnoxious and I decided to retreat away, very, very fast.

I made my way taking in all of this strange new planet until I came to the end of the wooden "pier". I looked up and saw a huge statue carved into a mountain. My eyes narrowed and I knew I had found my target. I stuck to the low lit areas and made my way to the front of the statue to see a small house with stairs leading into the front of the statue. I heard voices and immediately stopped.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean i'm sure Ruby and Sapphire can come up with something better than just leaving".

"No, this is for Stevens own good. If he were hurt I wouldn't be able to forgive myself".

The voices were numerous and that's when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like a space ship starting up and that made me nervous. Did they have such technology here? They did have gems here, so it could be possible, but if it was, why did they not use it to go to another planet? There were too many questions and time was getting short. I peaked around the corner and saw a human with no hair on the top of his head, but hair that cascaded down his back and surrounded his face sitting in a weird metal device. I saw the gems loading things into the cargo bay of this metal monstrosity and decided that if I wanted my mission to be successful that I had to act now. I calmly walked out of the shadows and strode calmly up to the man. He stared at me for a minute but didn't speak. I gave him the best smile I could and he gave me an awkward smile back.

"Hello" I said in my best cheerful voice

"Um, Hello, can I help you?" The man replied as he looked my form over. It irritated me but I kept my composure.

"Yes, i'm looking for some...people. They were reported kidnapped and I was sent here to bring them back". I told him the half truth, but left out the part about eliminating the others. His expression changed to slight concern.

"Um, Well, what are they're names? I'm sure I can help you out somehow". He smiled again, this time it was more genuine. I blinked before pulling out my orders. The screen flashed to life and started going through the information before it stopped on the profiles of the missing targets.

"Um, A Lapis Lazuli, A Peridot and A missing Jasper...so Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and Jasper...I guess". I looked up to catch his gaze on my computer then his eyes found mine. I watched as a lump formed in his throat and his body tried to swallow it down. At that moment I smiled as much as I could. "If you could give me any information on these three missing...gems, it would be very appreciative".

He opened his mouth but before he could give me the information I craved I was yelled at from the stairs.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAD!" A young boy, possibly similar age to the other four in the forest was standing there. His pink shirt and blue pants clashed with his hair. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I was just asking...your dad was it? A simple question". He glared at me and took one step down.

The other gems heard the exchange and were immediately at his side. There was a tall...fusion? A lowly Pearl and a defective Amethyst. I stood my ground and looked at them, my false expressions fell and my computer faded.

"Y-your the one who hurt Onion aren't you!? What do you want?!" The small human had courage, I could respect that.

"If that was the small human in the forest, than he's lucky I was feeling generous. I came looking for three missing gems. Have you seen them?" I asked as I slowly walked forward. They summoned their weapons and got into a hostile stance, all of it was expected of course.

"Who are you looking for?" The taller abomination finally spoke. I looked at her and blinked calmly.

"A Lapis Lazuli, A Peridot and A Japser". They all looked at each other and then back to me. They looked uncertain and...scared? Yes, that was definitely fear. "I suspect you know where they are...It would be wise to tell me...lest there be...complications."

"You leave them alone! They didn't do anything to you!" The small boy walked forward again and I raised an eyebrow. He was certainly gutsy that's for sure. I crouched down to his level and put my hand under my chin. He stood in front of me and held my gaze. A collective gasp came from the gems on the stairs.

"So, you know where they are. Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way little human? Because I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you and your gems." I kept my bent position but the human didn't move. I sighed and stood up. "Guess it's the hard way."

"Steven be careful! She's dangerous!" The taller gem lunged at me and I dodged both of her powerful fists almost too easily.

"Garnet!" The boy screamed. I sighed and looked backwards as she slid in the sand. She lunged again, but this time the Amethyst decided to try to grab me with her weapon. I casually pulled out my scythe, twirled up whip and flung her effortlessly at her partner.

"Amethyst!" The boy couldn't keep his mouth shut. They collided and I laughed. They fell in the sand and that's when I noticed a shadow from above. The pearl had a weapon. I stared at her as she rained down on me but I managed to catch the spear in between my hands. She stared in silence as the end as I gripped it tight and threw her at her companions.

"Pearl!" The boy reached out for them. The three got up and shook themselves off.

They stared at me with pure hatred and I stared back without emotion. I sighed and did a backflip to land on the hood of the metal machine the man was still inside.

"You have one...last...chance." I twirled my scythe lazily in my right hand. The man sunk in his seat and the small boy ran forward.

"DON"T HURT MY DAD!" he cried, and then, something unexpected happened. The boy made a shield. A gem shield from his hand. The boy was a gem himself. He threw the shield at me and I simply jumped over it. As if came back around I caught it as he was mid jump for it. He looked at me and saw small tears in his eyes. I glared at him.

"I warned you" I threw him and his shield to the ground and then turned on the man. I swung my scythe fast, fast enough to chop through the top portion of the metal. The gems stopped and stared in disbelief. I was sure I killed the man inside, but as the top slid off I saw him pop his head back up from the driver seat. I blinked and gritted my teeth.

"Stop! Just stop alright!? Lapis and Peridot are at my old farm...as for the Jasper, I don't know." The man in the van sat defeated. "Just...don't hurt my family..." A smile crested my face and I bent down and looked at him straight in the face.

"See, it doesn't hurt to be honest. I won't hurt your family for now. But I will kill you if you don't take me to them...now" he winced in his seat but looked at his family behind me. He looked down and sighed.

"Fine, get in the van". I blinked and pointed to the metal object. He looked at me for a minute before he nodded.

The boy went to rush forward but was caught by Garnet. He clawed and screamed at me but all I did was turn and look at him.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just cooperated. Your...dad is a real role model. Don't worry I won't kill him". His hand dropped and tears fell in streams down his face. The gems huddled around the small child as I stepped over the broken glass and metal and settled myself down into the weird seat. He looked sideways at me before he looked back at his child.

"Don't worry shtuball! I'll be back before you know it" He tried hard to sound optimistic and hopeful, but his voice was dead and lacked any kind of hope. The small crowd stayed around the child named Steven as Dad started up the car and we took off down the road.


End file.
